The Adventure of a lifetime
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Lania and her three friends are traveling to Hyjal and other places when they become friends with two unexpecting people
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is this fate or stupidity

Lania stood there in Orgrimmar waiting for Ashastraza to appear granted the mage hated to be in this city her charger pawed the ground anxiously waiting for Lania companion on this journey. Her ears scanning through the all the channels of talking going through trade and general she sighed and dismissed her mount and headed towards the broken tusk for a drink. When she walked in she found the bar and sat down and laid her head down the bartender eyed Lania oddly, but shrugged it off. Lania just wanted an adventure she remember explaining that clearly to Ash yesterday morning and in her excitement had forgotten to sleep to get her rest. She lifted her head "Bartender give something to wake me" she said setting some silver coins down on the counter the bartender took them and gave her some ale to drink. Lania shooked her head there was lots of talking going about the city today many adventurers about looking for things to do She heard footsteps approach the Inn, but she knew it was Asha footsteps she knew them too well.

They were heavy like a Tauren that she knew for certain, but she didn't turn around she finished her drink and stood up grabbed her sword and shield and headed out of the Inn walking pass the Tauren Lania knew at once that Tauren was just starting out on his own and that was always the hardest she remembered that well her sister Kellina was the same. She walked out of the broken Tusk only to bump into another Paladin who she knew only too well " Hello Cronos what brings you here you're always in Silvermoon city. " she stated crossing her arms and trying hard not to show her tiredness in front the blood elf standing in front of her. They had went through Paladin training together along with another one name Divinum who she got along with great Cronos on the other hand she did not.

"Just going in for a drink what to join me?" he asked he hoped she said yes ever since he saw Lania he had been in love with her he saw her turn her head in frustration.

"Sorry Cronos I was just leaving my friend is here and I must go, but thanks" she replied icily hoping he would get the picture which to her surprise he did and sidestepped to let her pass. Lania sighed heavily she hoped Asha would show up soon and she heard someone shout her name and she turned her head in that direction and it was Asha.

"What took you!?" Lania asked as soon as Asha was close by

"A Warlock needed something enchanted I got some gold doing sorry it took awhile" Ashastraza replied sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Okay okay let's go " Lania said calling her charger she couldn't call forth her Drake just yet. Asha had not yet dismounted Lania got on her charger and headed forward at a slow walk being careful not to hit any of the passerby that was walking. They got to the elevator waiting for it to come back down when Asha was digging into her bags.

"What are you doing?" Lania asked eyeing the mage next to her she saw Asha Mount move it's head to clean it's feathers.

"Looking for something that could be useful towards you" she responded still digging in her bag. It took her few minutes, but she found it and handed it to Lania "Here some linen cloth for some blacksmithing you could do" she finished

"thank you Asha that'll be helpful" Lania said taking the ten stack of linen cloth into her bag and riding off the elevator with Asha following Lania saw a hunter heading in this direction her face lit up "LittleMsGag hey you want to join us?" she asked.

Little smiled and responded in kind " sure where we heading?"

" On an adventure to Hyjal" Lania said " Oh Little this is Ashastraza" she finished.

"nice to meet you" Little said

"Likewise" Asha responded

The three of them went to talk to the orc there transports, but he had said they need to head Moonglade to get there and then the portal would be open to them Lania scoffed at that greatly, but they went anyways to the flight master and gave him some money to travel to Moon glade. When they were off Asha had decided to play a game of what can they spot on the ground it was quite an easy game and by the end of it Little had won. Lania wanted to punch Little arm playfully, but she could not reach her they reached Moonglade and summoned their mounts and took off at a walk Little was alittle ahead of them while Lania was in the middle Lania kept noticing alot of Alliance people where here and she grimaced inwardly she heard her charger snort and almost laughed. They reached the person they were suppose to talk to and dismounted and walked in that direction Lania noticing they where going to travel there by a green drake.

All the while a night elf and a human stood close by "Poteros what are you staring at?" the night elf asked the Paladin who was looking like he was in a dream.

"Huh oh sorry Juto it's just that I see three beautiful elves over there" he said pointing Juto eyes lowered and he hit his friend on the arm.

"You dolt they're horde!" he retorted in a huff and then went back to going through his bags. Unknowing that one of them had went to the same vendor to get rid of some things Lania had handed off a few useless items that wasn't useful towards her or her friends Juto looked at her with a raised eyebrow he wondered what was up with this just one blood elf that had captivated him into just staring at face from the side something about her was different from the others. He could even though she fought the alliance she didn't hate them he also knew that something seemed right with just being next to her, but for some reason he wouldn't admit that to Poteros not one bit would he tell him even if he was his best friend.

Lania had finished selling off a few of her items and rejoined with Asha and Little who in turn waited patiently and they where off to Hyjal the three of them didn't know what to expect except that they were needed. Juto turned to Poteros and saw that he had sat down and Juto immediately realized he was in thought "If I didn't know better Poteros you seem awed with them" Juto said pulling his friend out of his thoughts.

"awed is one thing, but knowing that the Horde also has beautiful women worth charming is a risk I'm willing to take" Poteros said standing up Juto sighed he was never going to hear the end of this that he knew for certain.

"Well just get one thing straight Poteros They are Horde and will never fall for your charms" Juto stated walking to the same direction the three blood elves were at the time Poteros followed him quickly the Pally knew they'd run into them again.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone a new story for the WoW fans :P enjoy and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The truth lies ahead

Lania, Little, and Asha had arrived at Hyjal they stood there for a few moments basking in the scenery "It looks like the two alliance people came too" Little said indicating with just the move of her head. Lania sighed and remained were she stood, but her eyes wonder over there only to see the annoying human waving in her direction and she scowled. She turned to Asha who was preparing a table for them so that way if they got hurt or needed replenishment they would have it.

"I can't help, but think that the pally human is going to follow us" Asha stated annoyingly

"If he does we'll ignore it's not like he can understand us" Lania replied getting her things situated and summoning her mount and getting onto it.

Little and Asha understood that and went on their way to do the small quests that the people outside the building wanted the three of them to do Lania charger moved in a circle and then went forward Lania saw her target and threatened it towards giving Little and Asha time to attack it all the while pulling another one to them. Lania moved the grace after pulling the third one to them and attacked the three stone warriors with an avenging shield making all three come to her.

Juto and Poteros were not that far behind and Poteros turned to look at Juto "They've got skill" Poteros said astonished

"Poteros I'm only worried about keeping ourselves alive!" Juto stated to his best friend while hitting a stone warrior with his shield and keeping it at bay Juto was now extremely annoyed his best friend would rather watch the three blood elves fight then help him. Juto jumped back from a swing that would've had him on the ground in pain and he turned to see Poteros still watching the three blood elves and lowered his eyes in disgust he heard something to his right and cursed inwardly another stone warrior was right there and he didn't have the time to dodge the creature attack, however, something hit it and went to the blood elf paladin and raised a confused eyebrow while finishing the stone warrior in front of him afterwards he walked to Poteros and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?! " Poteros asked rubbing his head furiously Poteros turned and saw Juto's look and laughed nervously.

"We are partners and you're only concern is to watch three blood elves fight?" Juto stated angrily placing his sword and shield away.

"Uhh sorry Juto it won't happen again " he said

"I'm sure it won't" Juto replied sarcastically

Lania just watched the argument between the two males and she wished she could understand they're language Lania turned to Asha who was sitting down on the ground eating a cupcake to replenish her mana Lania needed to do that as well and so she did, but first she turned to Little and she didn't need to say a word Little would keep watch while they replenish their mana. "Did you see that Human just staring at us and ignoring his comrade who was clearly seeking his aid" Asha stated slightly annoyed that she had noticed it.

"He would've died if I hadn't interfered " Lania replied taking a bite of the cupcake while watching the two alliance members making camp and she raised an eyebrow and looked up.

"I just noticed that it's getting dark we should make camp " Little said getting closer to them

"No I think we can finish this quest and then camp We're almost done" Lania said getting up and dusting off the crumbs from her hands and then dusting off the dirt from her pants.

"Lania we'd be exhausted by the time we finished " Asha explained while she remained sitting on the ground and yawning

"Alright Alright I see your point" Lania said she had looked over to the human and night elf and smirked the Night elf had bonked the human on the head with an annoyed look on his face " They seem to be having fun" She stated laughing she wanted to ask them to join their campsite, but thought against it and sat down by the fire while Asha placed meat above the open fire.

Juto settled down for a cold night for Poteros had failed to light a fire and he grumbled loudly for *Alot of tossing of turning for me tonight* Juto thought stuffing his hands underneath his head trying to find some comfort, however, for the life of him he couldn't fall asleep because of Poteros moving about the unlit camp he sat up and gave him a deathly stare " go to sleep or start the damn fire!" he stated grumpily laying back down. Poteros sat down and sighed he had let his mind wonder over to the blood elves then help his friend in battle and felt ashamed for it. He needed to make it up for his best friend, but he knew it was too late for a fire so he spread out his bedspread and laid down knowing full well that Juto wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Later that night Juto sat up and stretched his whole body ached and he was cold he saw that Poteros had packed a fur blanket for himself and Juto eye lowered in a glare did Poteros forget that fur blankets attracted bugs. Juto smacked his forehead with irritation and stood up and stretched his legs out he needed a walk, but knew if he walked too far the stone warriors would attack him. He heard a shuffling to where the blood elves had made camp and noticed that one of them had stayed awake he noticed right away that it was the pally. Lania had turned her head when she heard him move for they were not that far away she saw him slightly wave saying hi or sorry to bother you and walk off. Lania looked toward the fire where one piece of meat was over the fire that she had placed for she couldn't sleep she took the stick from the ground and silently followed the night elf.

Juto knew he was being followed and was about to say something about it when she stuck something into his face when he turned to face her. He saw it as food and he raised an eyebrow "What this for?" he asked knowing she didn't understand his language Lania had raised a confused eyebrow still holding the slab of meat for him to take, but for some reason her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought she was going to faint. Juto took the meat now understanding that she wasn't going to take no for an answer and was about to thank her when the unthinkable happened they had walked right into a stone warrior path and it was attacking them she took out her sword and shield and he did the same maybe she would have his back when his best friend didn't the only thing to that would be time will tell if the Horde wasn't all that bad just certain people.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for long update starting this all over enjoy!


End file.
